


Little Adventures

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A dragon has absconded with Darling~ mostly because they both need to pick up a few things in town.





	Little Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).



A dragon had absconded with Darling Charming and so far, Darling was having a great time. Of course, the dragon in question was only half-dragon and her dormmate, Conni, and they had been in acquaintance for a little over four hours before Darling found herself being dragged out the door to get 'very important everythings'. 

Darling wasn't quite sure what Conni needed, since Conni's side of the suite was already packed with stuff, but she wasn't going to complain. She'd needed new running shoes, and an inspirational poster for above her bed, along with a glue-runner for her scrapbook... 

They were apparently going to hit every shop in the little college town, but Darling didn't care. So far she'd gotten everything she needed and then some, and now was just enjoying trailing along with Conni and seeing the world in a fresh light. She'd made it to college, after all, major undeclared but with ideas, on an argument that she might as well do something with herself while she waited for her Destiny to come calling. 

Of course, she knew better. Things could and did change, all the time. Destiny was...

She was distraced by the sight of a blacksmith's shop with exquisite swords on display, sunlight glinting off sharp edges and gem-inlaid hilts.

"Oh--" Darling and Conni said in perfect unison. "Look--"

Darling was sure there were no stories where a dragon absconded with a princess and then they went sword shopping. Not yet, at least. 

And it wasn't quite her usual sort of hidden adventure, but it was certainly something new and unexpected and Darling really, really liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by the books~


End file.
